


Not Going Anywhere

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Let Lena Hug Supergirl 2k18, coda for 3x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: Prompt: Lena/Kara + "I thought I lost you"





	Not Going Anywhere

After realizing that she’d first seen Lena as her coworker and friend, and not her heroine ( _although Kara knew the two of them were one and the same_ ) Kara paid Lena a visit in her secret identity, landing on her balcony like she usually did.

“Supergirl!” Lena said, instantly rising from her chair. She embraced Kara, and Kara could feel the tears that were starting to leak from Lena’s face onto Kara's cape as they hugged.

“It’s me.” She said, rubbing her hands in slow circles on Lena’s back. “I’m safe.”

“I thought I lost you.”

“I’m not going _anywhere_.”


End file.
